I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to helical staircases, and in particular, the present invention is concerned with a flying helical staircase supported only at an upper and lower end thereof. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with a support for a flying helical staircase, with the support being adjustable providing for varying and/or reversible helical radii, as well as a combination curves of varying and/or reversing radius combined with straight sections.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Spiral or helical staircases have long been known. Examples of helical staircases in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,774,582; 3,207,259; 3,213,579; 3,430,729; 3,473,275; and 3,482,364. These patents are relevant to the applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for supporting helical staircases.